mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Astromancers Academy
Astromancer Academy 'is an college of ancient magics from where top star mages and sorcerers graduate as top magic users of the realm of Gemina. From the earliest days of the realm's creation, they have been tasked with protecting the people from powerful evil forces since the beginning. Its original Star Master was a supremely powerful top-level sorcerer by the name of Alpha Galaga, who was the mentor of the current star master Nova Terron, and worked with the original four Mysticons at times. It is made up entire of pure star-matter. The most known places within it are the [[Star Chamber|'Star Chamber]],' where the nine top Astromancer council reside. The other being the ancient [[Forge Room|'Forge Room]].' A flying vehicle powered by pure stellar energy is called a "Starship" or "[[Star Crusier|'Star Cruiser]]" which master Astromancers use if they need to get around the realm in a hurry and do not wish to magically teleport. Known Astromancers Top-Level * Mr. and Mrs Grimm (deceased) * Alpha Galaga (original Star Master; thousands of years ago) * Nova Terron (now retired) * Geraldine Yaga (former graduate; thousands of years ago) * Gandobi * Quasarla * Tazma Grimm (defected, now self-proclaimed "Mistress of Shadows") * 6 Unnamed * Proxima Starfall (now promoted to "Star Mistress" in place of Nova Terron, who retired) Mid-Level * Malvaron Grimm Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (first appearance) * The Astromancer Job * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * Scream of a Banshee (through a photograph) * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Heart of Stone * Monster Hunt * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance) Astromancer Academy in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon (first appearance) * Graphic Novels * Volume TBA (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume About the Academy Season One * "Now we just need to sneak into the academy, free, Malavaron, and imbue this with power." * "You broke into the academy, you freed a felon, you deceived and defied me!!" * "Like breaking into the Astromancer Academy." * "I'll give you a grand tour of the academy." * "As you can see, the academy is made up of pure star matter." * "The academy insists on our separation." * "The same academy that's been lying to us our whole lives?" * "When I was a starling at the academy, I was obsessed with them." * "Let's just get to the academy." * "She's almost at the Astromancers Academy!!" * "The academy is yours, Tazma." * "The destruction of you and this pathetic academy!!" * "This academy is greater than you or your queen will ever be!!" Season Two * "I should get back to the academy." * "I just came back from the Astromancers Academy." * "That star nerd has poured though ever spellbook in the academy." * "What if I told you the spell was never at the academy?" Trivia * It is known just how years of intense magical and mystical training one must endure until graduating as the "strongest magician in the realm". * It is the only known school of magic seen in the world of Gemina. Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations